fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Goblin vs. The Joker
Description When two mentally insane and dangerous criminals that act as the central antagonist towards two different animal-themed masked vigilantes come together, only one has the necessary skills to withstand the other in a Fatal Fiction. Interlude Hiro: These two laughing maniacs clad in purple and green are best known for making their respective archenemies' lives a living hell and testing their morale more than any other villain in their rogues gallery. Now it is time to see which crime villain will reign supreme. MBStarscream: Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin. Hiro: And the Joker, Gotham City's Jester of Genocide. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Green Goblin Hiro: Norman Virgil Osborn was born as the son of Amberson Osborn, an inventor, who was a grandson to Alton Osborn, a magnate who created the Osborn family fortune. However, Amberson's inventions were stolen, his manufacturing company was shut down, and his family went nearly bankrupt. Young Norman was subjected to abuse by his father, who became a drunk to cope with his losses. MBStarscream: Stressed by the state of his family, he murdered their dog, claiming it was "one less mouth to feed", as well as developing a desire to reclaim his family's lost wealth. At some point, Amberson had decided to lock Norman in the basement of one of their old houses to cure his fear of the dark. However, Norman saw a greenish-monster lurking in the basement, scaring him so much that he wished for the dark to never go away. This would inspire him for later years. Hiro: Norman attended the Empire State University in New York, getting a degree in chemistry and electrical engineering. As such, he also took a course in business administration. There, he met Emily, who provided some balance in the money-obsessed man. They would marry and have a son named Harry. Norman and Emily were very much in love, and Norman was extremely devastated when Emily passed away. This made him neglectful of Harry. MBStarscream: Later on, Norman would found OsCorp Industries with his old teacher, Professor Mendel Stromm. The company would emerge as a successful chemical-engineering corporation, and Norman had finally achieved his goal of reclaiming his family fortune (Stromm also profited from the corporation's success too). Despite his success, Norman wanted full control over his business. He discovered Stromm embezzling Oscorp funds, and he had him arrested, becoming full owner and CEO. He later tested one of Stromm's formulas. Because it was not finished, it exploded in Osborn's face. Hiro: When he woke up in the hospital, he realized that his intelligence increased like it was supposed to. However, the formula had an untested side affect, which slowly drove Norman into self-destructive insanity. As such, the Green Goblin was born. MBStarscream: Thanks to the chemical composition of the Goblin Formula, Osborn gained plenty of superhuman abilities. He can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. As shown on many occasions, Osborn could match Spider-Man even before bonding with the Carnage symbiote. Hiro: Osborn can run and operate at superhuman speeds, and can operate or maintain his movements for up to a day without exhausting himself. The formula also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. MBStarscream: If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by Wolverine, he can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived being impaled by his Goblin Glider and made a full recovery with only a scar left on his chest. He also recovered from having over a dozen of his bombs explode while webbed to his chest. Hiro: Osborn's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, and his reflexes are similarly enhanced. Even before consuming the Goblin Formula, Norman was extremely smart and intelligent, was extremely skilled with mathematics and science, possessing an immense knowledge of chemistry and the side-effects of drugs on humans and animals. The Goblin Formula enhanced Osborn's mental capacities and creative talents. Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. MBStarscream: Since becoming the Goblin King, he was able to gain 52% of the New York underground without anybody noticing. He was even able to implement the "Goblin Protocol" which blocked out the presence of anyone with a Goblin mask or symbol into Spider-Man's systems meaning he is an expert hacker because those systems were created by both Otto and and child prodigy Uatu Jackson. Goblin also re-powered an abandoned subway line while having it avoid other trains. Hiro: As the Green Goblin, Norman uses various hand-held throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he will throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He is also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. He is also a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. MBStarscream: The Green Goblin's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. He soon re-designed this device into an improved version that he called his "goblin glider", capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It was capable of supporting about 400 pounds including Norman's weight and far more for very brief periods of time. Hiro: Top speed and a full normal load would exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls were behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider was steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Goblin's boots locked into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. MBStarscream: The Green Goblin created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o'lantern-shaped grenades. The Goblin usually carried these in a shoulder bag, appropriately nicknamed his "bag of tricks". ''' Hiro: The original variant of the pumpkin bomb was little more than a flashbang designed to disorient opponents, and the incendiary grenades ignited almost soundlessly and released enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. e also carried a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which were surrounded by a light plastic mantle that fluttered like a wraith when the bomb was thrown. Other gas bombs emitted hallucinogenic gases, and others released a specially concocted gas that could neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. '''MBStarscream: The Green Goblin sometimes threw razor sharp bat-shaped projectiles which could slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. The Green Goblin's gloves were interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical discharges - variously referred to as Goblin Sparks, Goblin Blast, and Sparkle Beams - from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They had the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. Hiro: In addition to the common Goblin weapons, there are many others in the bag of tricks like a crescent moon boomerang, a ghost that is stronger than steel, a toad that can emit sonic blasts, and can carry many other weapons in it most of which are unrevealed. MBStarscream: Goblin has done a lot in his time as Spider-Man's tormentor. He's killed Gwen Stacy, survived being impaled by his own glider, moved faster than Spider-Man could track on his glider, killed Ben Reilly, a clone of Spider-Man, and the Skrull Queen, has lifted 9 tons, and survived his entire bag of pumpkin bombs exploding on his hip. Hiro: But despite all that, Osborn is not invincible. After being exposed to the Goblin Formula, Norman Osborn developed mental instability and adopted the persona of the Green Goblin. As a result of varying factors, such as Norman being the recipient of insanity during the Gathering of Five, Norman's Green Goblin persona developed into an entirely separate personality. MBStarscream: While always mentally unstable, the formula had greatly diminished his already fragile grip on reality. His increased mental instability caused him to sometimes be extremely impulsive, not thinking before plunging into a potentially dangerous situation, making it relatively easy to lure him into a trap. Osborn also suffered from the delusion that he is invincible, claiming that "not even death could defeat him." This has caused him to fight when at a severe disadvantage, resulting in his defeat. After suffering the psychic backlash of the Carnage symbiote dying, Norman's personality was overwritten by that of Cletus Kasady. Hiro: Plus, certain chemicals can interfere with his serum and expel and block it from his system, robbing him of his superhuman power. But these weaknesses don't mean that Norman Osborn should be underestimated. Spider-Man has every reason to take his arch-nemesis very seriously. Green Goblin: singing The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the Goblin and took the spider out! The Joker Hiro: A year after Bob Kane first introduced Batman to comics, DC Comics requested a new villain for the hero. Kane and Batman's co-creator Bill Finger started working on ideas and they came up with one villain known as The Cat. However, they were in need of a second villain and after a suggestion by their frequent collaborator, Jerry Robinson, Kane and Finger developed the idea for the Joker. They developed the idea after the character on the 1928 film "The Man Who Laughs", when the late Conrad Veidt played the part of a mute man with his disfigured face in a permanent smile. MBStarscream: On his first appearance, Joker was a psychopathic maniac who murdered for pleasure, but in the original script, he was killed off on his second appearance, in which he accidentally stabs himself as he rushed at Batman. However, DC Comics feared that they would run out of ideas for villains if they kept killing them and after an editorial edict, a final scene was arranged in which the Joker was shown to be alive and ever since, he has remained a major villain in the DC Universe. Hiro: The Joker in the 1940s was shown merely as a no-name spree killer/mass murderer and later a criminal prankster. There was only one short origin story in 1951, written by the Joker's co-creator Bill Finger in "Detective Comics #168" in which Joker first was the criminal known as "Red Hood". MBStarscream: Years later, in the 1980’s that same origin story was expanded by Alan Moore, portraying the Joker as having been an engineer who quit his job to become a stand-up comedian, only to fail miserably. Desperate for money and with his wife Jeannie heavily pregnant, the engineer turned to two criminals to help him out. Helping the criminals to break in involved the engineer to dress up as the Red Hood. This was made as an excuse by the criminals to say that they wished to protect his identity. However, they failed to mention the history of the Red Hood. Hiro: In this version of the story, the Red Hood persona is given to the inside man of every job (thus, it is never the same man twice); this makes the man appear to be the ringleader, allowing the two criminals to escape. During the planning, police contacted him and informed him that his wife and unborn child had died in a household accident. MBStarscream: The engineer was distraught at the loss of his wife and unborn child, so he tried to back out of the plan, but the criminals strong-armed him into keeping their commitment to them. When they entered the plant, their cover was immediately blown and a shoot out with security guards ensued. In the resulting melee, the two criminals were killed and the engineer escaped, only to run into Batman, who happened to be investigating the disturbance. Hiro: So frightened by the appearance of a "black demon", the engineer jumped over the railings into a vat of chemicals in order to escape from Batman. His attempted escape was successful, but the chemicals bleached his skin and turned his hair green. The unfortunate events of the day, coupled with the hideous reformation, drove the engineer insane and resulted in the birth of the Joker. MBStarscream: This is just one of three origin stories suggested by writers in The Batman Universe. The true story is unclear due to the fact that the only man who knows what really happened (that being, The Joker) is an unreliable source. The Joker even says to Batman after a battle between the two: "Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another. If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple-choice!" Hiro: Another origin is suggested by Alex Dini says that the Joker was in fact a mob enforcer who worked his way up the Gotham criminal food chain until he led a powerful criminal faction. Dini then suggests that the Joker created the Red Hood personality to commit small-time crimes, since he reveled in "dirty work". After his disfigurement, the gangster remained sane, but made his crimes look like the work of a lunatic in order to pursue his vendetta against Batman and avoid the death penalty. MBStarscream: Joker was seemingly given a more solidified origin in the New 52. In this continuity, the man who'd become Joker was once leader of the Red Hood Gang; a group of criminals that used senseless violence to commit crimes. Eventually their members were pick off and incarcerated by Batman; causing the gang's numbers to dwindle. Batman then learned that the gang's leader, known as Red Hood One, and the remaining gang members had planned to steal deadly chemicals from the ACE chemical plant, so he got the drop on them by blowing off the building's roof. Hiro: Red Hood One tried to escape via helicopter but Batman yanked him off it, causing them both to fall through the damaged roof and be left dangling over a chemical vat. Batman tried to save Red Hood One but the villain told him that this encounter was "only the beginning" before breaking free of the Dark Knight's grasp and letting himself plunge into the chemicals below. Like some other origin stories, Joker's true identity is never revealed. It is later revealed that there are apparently three Jokers on Prime Earth, which might explain why there are various origins for the madman. MBStarscream: Whatever the story is, it doesn't change how much Joker has put the Caped Crusader through for decades on end. Due to his mental state, the Joker is immune to fear as he does not understand the concept and sees everything as a joke. He also has an immunity to poison due to prolonged exposure to chemicals. Hiro: The Scarecrow's fear gas has no effect on him, and Visionary failed to hypnotize him into a state of fear in Birds of Prey #121. He and Poison Ivy have shown immunity to each others' chemicals. As well, the Harlequin of Hate also possesses a very high tolerance for pain. In Birds of Prey #16, the Joker was in a leg cast, but jumbled about as if it was not even there. MBStarscream: He has laughed after being shot in Batman: Dark Victory. He showed no symptoms of pain after a couple of batarangs slit his mouth in Batman Confidential. Most of the time, he seems to enjoy pain, provoking others to take a swing at him; thus, he may, with some truth, be accurately described as a sadomasochist. Bullets seem to do little more than slow him down or put him out of commission temporarily. On several occasions, he has been known to survive explosions and crashes. His bones heal quickly, and it has been hinted in a few comics that he does not physically age. Hiro: The Joker is a genius inventor and chemist. Using a seemingly laughable but actually very dangerous and deadly arsenal of comedy-themed weapons, such as his patented laughing gas, a bang-labeled spear-gun, explosive whoopie-cushions, an acid-squirting flower, a high-voltage joy buzzer, razor-sharp cards, poisonous pies, acid spraying water gun, and exploding cigars. He has managed to create an MO which fits his macabre appearance. MBStarscream: The Joker is immune to his own venom as well as various similar toxins. The Joker is an excellent marksman, as shown in the story arc "Lovers and Madmen". He has made accurate head shots on his victims and never missed once; he also demonstrated his accuracy to people in order to get hired for his skills by throwing a deck of playing cards in the air and shot a jack and both joker cards. Hiro: His accuracy has also been proven when he shot the ropes of hostages he had hanging from a building to distract Batman. The Joker has occasionally demonstrated above average and noticeable hand to hand combat skills, having caught Batman off guard with a kick on some occasions with being and adept brawler even though he doesn't have any specific fighting style, he used street fighting techniques. He has shown to be adept with non-comedy themed weapons such as guns, knives, explosives, and even such seemingly non-lethal items as a pencil. MBStarscream: In “A Clown at Midnight” and again in Batman'' #''663, there is a panel in which the Joker is sitting in a cell at Arkham waiting for the Dark Knight’s arrival. As he waits, a mosquito lands on his unnaturally pale arms and attempts to suck his blood. The insect dies quickly instead, for the Joker's tainted bloodstream acts like a poison, killing off its unknowing prey. Hiro: The Joker does not possess any outright super-human powers; however, he does show several inhuman abilities. The Arkham Asylum story arc suggests that he is "super-sane;" this means that he sees how the universe really is, without any personal illusions, and that his entire personality can alter to fit the circumstances, making him excellent at impersonating and lying as he truly believes what he says. He has the great strength that madmen are often said to have, and is quite agile. And, like so many comic book characters, the Joker always has the habit of cheating death. People have repeatedly assumed him dead, only for him to rise up again and wreak havoc once more. MBStarscream: It is debatable if it classifies as a super power or not, but the Joker's insanity, or his frame of mind, leaves him immune to the Spectre's judgement, though warranted, as Batman explained once that the Joker doesn't actually know what is right and wrong, a crucial understanding the Spectre needs to judge. In a way, one has to know one's deeds are evil or wrong for the Spectre to judge, and the Joker doesn't. Also, both Jim Corrigan and Hal Jordan Spectres have had major problems with navigating the Joker's mind, Corrigan even managed to get lost in it and Jordan literally was blasted out of his boots to the moon when he tried. Hiro: The Joker also has the tendency to break the fourth wall and seems to have a heightened sense of awareness that he is a comic book character. He is the only character to talk directly to the reader and has the ability to do things such as "turn" the comic page or handle his own word balloons. The Joker also seems to know that he exists as Batman's perfect foil. In " Going Sane" (in Legends of the Dark Knight #65-68), the Joker, thinking that he has killed Batman, figures there is no point to him being the Joker anymore and gets plastic surgery and attempts to lead a normal, sane life. However, upon discovering that Batman is still alive, he reverts to insanity and continues his life as a mass murderer. MBStarscream: Regardless of whether he is insane or faking insanity, his intelligence is obvious and his malevolence unmatched. The villains of Arkham fear and sometimes take orders from him, and those who do not know any better and shrug him off as a clown soon discover him to be a force to be reckoned with. He has a habit of pushing his authority and does not always use henchmen to enforce it. Some notable weight-pushing, leadership, and rogue bossing can be found in Arkham Asylum: ASHoSE, Salvation Run, Batman R.I.P., Emperor Joker, & Batman: Gotham Knights. Hiro: The Joker has more than earned his keep as the premiere criminal of Gotham's underbelly. He's defeated the entire Bat Family and the Justice League, killed the second Robin, crippled Batgirl, had no problem with his face being sliced off, has pushed Batman to his very limits numerous times, and took out the Gotham Police force in their own department single-handedly. MBStarscream: But even though he has taken beatings far greater than that of a normal person, the Joker is indeed still human. Because of that, any normal weapon can still greatly injure and kill him if applied correctly. He's died from certain poisons, getting stabbed by Pirate Batman, having his neck snapped, being bitten by Vampire Batman, falling off a belltower, getting shot by Robin with a 'Bang' gun, and getting his chest shredded by one pissed Superman. Hiro: And while the Joker has a brilliant mind and formidable hand-to-hand combat, much of his offensive power comes from his arsenal, which can be removed from the Joker or destroyed outright. He can also easily get played himself, like the time King Barlo set him up to fail against the IRS, which he fears more than Batman. MBStarscream: But if you thought Gacy or Pennywise gave clowns a bad name, the Joker is a-whole-nother level above even the worst out there. And yes, I'm talking to you, Bubbles. Joker spreads the blood from his nose onto his mouth, forming a bloody, rictus grin. He then turns to his loving followers and stands triumphant. '' '' Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Joker has the home field advantage against Norman Osborn, but only one criminal will still be laughing when this is all over. MBStarscream: Things are gonna get crazy around here, folks. Get it? Cuz they're both crazy? Hiro: Yes, I get it, moving on. ---- Gotham City Gotham basked in a rare sunny day, the citizens going about their day with cautious optimism. At a bank, many eager customers waited in line, their paychecks and cash ready to be deposited on pay day. Their hopes were dashed with terror as the door was kicked in by a green-haired lunatic, laughing as he stormed in with an oversized revolver. The Joker '''had just made a grand entrance. "Greetings, fellow bank-goers! I won't be long, I just need to make a rather large withdrawal from both this bank and all of you. Hands in the air and on your knees, if you'd be so kind, and we'll be on our way, alive." Just as Joker's demands were being met, a window high up on the wall over the bank's entrance exploded, a green humanoid figure in a purple hat and shirt glaring down at everyone from atop a glider with a frightening smile. "Citizens of Gotham! I, the '''Green Goblin, have put it upon myself to show you all what fear and a world-class criminal really look like! Now empty your wallets and open the vault, and I can promise you'll be able to keep your pathetic lives." "Hey!" Joker cried out with indignation. "What's the big idea, pal? This is my ''stick-up! Get your own gig! I work alone and I don't like to share. So buzz off and leave a real criminal to it." "Don't make me laugh, clown. You better run along before I get as annoyed of you as any other clown." "Wanna do something about it, tough guy?" Joker challenged, firing a shot at Goblin and losing his balance from the recoil. Goblin weaved around in mid-air and dodged the shot, the round blowing an impressive, inch-wide hole in the ceiling. Goblin turned and growled at Joker. "Well, it looks like I've gone up from robbery to murder, Bring it, clown!" "Oh I will, gremlin. Or witch. Or whatever you're supposed to be." Joker mused. '''FIGHT!' Goblin soared down at Joker and opened fire with the glider's machine guns, the clown quickly sprinting to cover behind the counter ahead of the bullets and ducked under it just as the rounds swayed over him. Joker took aim over the teller's desk and fired, the recoil of the shot sending the barrel of the gun whipping back and cracking him over the crown of his skull. The round found its mark this time, striking Goblin in the stomach and sending him veering back on his glider, the device careening back to rite him. "How was that, tough guy? Still think you want a piece of me?" Joker taunted? "A piece?" Goblin growled, his anger boiling over. " I want the WHOLE THING!" Goblin pulled a smoking, hideous pumpkin from a satchel at his side and hurled it at the Joker's desk. The bomb rolled slowly and tapped against the desk, Joker rearing back and pointing, laughing heartily as he mocked, "Oh, no! What are you gonna do? Steal all my candy or smoke me to dea--" BOOM! Joker flew back and smacked against the bank vault with an echoing crack before collapsing forward. Gritting his teeth in pain, Joker opened his eyes as another pumpkin bomb landed beside his prone face. No longer taking them as a gag, Joker got to his feet and sprinted for the nearest exit to the teller area, nearly making it before another blast boosted him out, sending him crashing through one of the windows at another desk as his arms absorbed the brunt of the damage. Joker got to a knee and glared up at Goblin. "Alright. So that's how you wanna do things, huh? Well two can play that game!" With that, Joker produced a grenade with his likeness painted on it from his suit pocket, pulling the pin with his teeth and hurling it up at Goblin. The madman merely batted it aside, caught off-guard as it let loose a jet of green smoke instead of exploding. As the grenade landed, the smoke immediately filled the floor beneath, the people immersed in it falling over and laughing uncontrollably. Even Goblin was shocked to watch as the people's eyes bulged out of their heads and their faces widened with manic grins, tears streaming down their faces and limbs thrashing as they couldn't cease their laughter. Soon, all of the people lay still, sardonic smiles permanently glued to their corpses. "Note to self: Stay away from the gas." "Oh, that's not fair!" Joker protested, much to Goblin's surprise. "Get down here and die like a man!" "One of us can, clown!" Goblin replied, a port opening on the bottom on his glider. Immediately after, a torrent of fiery pumpkin bombs poured from the port, engulfing everything within in the blast of a napalm. The wall to the alley burst open, Joker being thrown into the brick wall of the adjacent building with enough force to leave his outline in the displaced brick. The clown collapsed onto his side, spitting out blood as he giggled, "Now I know how Jason felt." Joker's attention was brought back as Goblin soared overhead, taking off further into the city. "Oh, you haven't won yet." Joker muttered, producing a car key and clicking a button. Goblin glared down at the people fleeing in terror in his wake, thinking, I'm almost saddened by how anticlimatic that was. I would have thought a clown like that would have at least put up a fight. No matter. This city is mine for the taking and there's not a damn thing anyone can do to stop me. Goblin's thoughts were interrupted as an explosion sent him jolting overhead, looking over his shoulder to find a hideously painted, tank-like vehicle chasing after him. The laughing faces scrawled across it made him growl in annoyance; the clown was still on him. Within the vehicle, Joker waved happily at Goblin with both hands, regaining the steering wheel before tapping a button on the dash, a pair of machine guns popping up from the hood and firing up at Goblin. Goblin had to veer aside to avoid the stream of bullets, then drop down as the guns slowly followed him. Finally, a few managed to clip his wing, making his glider rock and smoke from the damage. Joker tapped another button on the dash and sent a stream of rockets up after the hampered Goblin, Norman having to weave and evade the rockets until one struck the exhaust on the glider, making it slowly teeter down and careen towards earth, much to Joker's mirth. Goblin managed to turn the glider around and race head-on at Joker, the terrorist sneering as he muttered, "Ugh, why do they always have to do things the hard way?" Joker pushed a large red button and was rocketed towards Goblin, the glider barely clearing the tops of the vehicles that Joker was steamrolling. Goblin unleashed another trail of napalm bombs, decimating everything in his path and blanketing the Jokermobile in fire. The vehicle went on a screeching wild ride, spiraling around as lights flashed and sirens whined within the cockpit around Joker. The clown pushed his mouth with his hand as his cheeks puffed out, his face turning as green as his hair as he muffled, "I think I'm gonna be sick..." before putting a paper bag to his face and upchucking away. Joker then lifted up the bag with an exclamation of horror, staring at the hole in the bottom before looking at his lap, remarking "Oh, that's just lovely." The Jokermobile eventually screeched to a stop, slamming into the side of a skyscraper at the end of the street, cracking the concrete wall and shattering all glass around the crash site. Goblin leaped off of his glider and strode over to the Jokermobile, tearing off its door and yanking Joker out of the vehicle. Joker suddenly pushed him back with a kick to the gut, then took out a crowbar and swung it, Goblin barely dodging the blow. Catching Joker's second swing, Goblin punched the clown in the face before the two villains engaged in an all-out brawl. Joker suddenly threw a pie at Goblin's face before assaulting him with his crowbar and shooting him point-blank in the face. Then he bashed Goblin into the ground with a big canister of laughing gas. While his opponent was on the ground, Joker got on top of him, said "Wakey wakey!", and shot him point blank with a rocket launcher sending him flying back completely unharmed while causing severe damage to Goblin. Goblin pushed himself up as Joker approached with a bomb in hand. As soon as Goblin turned around, Joker threw the bomb in the arms dealer's face, enveloping him in the same green gas from earlier. Much to Joker's shock, however, Goblin remained unfazed as the smoke cleared, the same manic grin on his face. "Huh?" Joker said with confusion. Goblin merely tapped his cheek, remarking, "Gas mask, son." b "Oh, those are handy. How about I clean you up?" Joker went to his flower and splashed Goblin's face with acid. Goblin reared back, writhing and screaming in agony. "Why is it so easy to get you guys to take those masks off? Seriously, at least try ''to keep your secret identity a secret." Joker remarked. Joker strolled over to the knelt-over Goblin, his face red and peeling from the acid eating away at his face. Taking out a canister of laughing gas, Joker winked tauntingly before hitting Goblin across the head with it. In a dark room, Joker then whacked Goblin in the head twice with his crowbar and flipped a switch, electrocuting Goblin which lit dynamite under the chair Goblin was tied in, causing it to explode and send Goblin flying. Where most would've stayed down, Goblin got to his feet and charged at Joker, throwing a wild haymaker that the Jester of Genocide ducked under. Joker countered by lunging at Norman's stomach with a knife in his coat pocket, the blade sinking through the armor and into Goblin's flesh. Goblin was unfazed as he grabbed Joker's head and kneed him in the chin, sending him flopping back. Joker was brought out of his daze by a shouting Norman, the psychopath descending on him with a fist drawn back. Joker brought his hand up and caught Goblin's fist in his palm, nearly shattering his hand, and immediately basted Goblin in a hue of electricity. Goblin spasmed and chattered from the voltage, Joker smirking on until ''his ''face was seized, Goblin unleashing a current of his own on the Clown Prince of Crime. Soon, the two managed to short each other out, Goblin stumbling back as he and Joker smoked and panted. Norman looked at Joker with rage before pulling a metal pumpkin from his bag. "Hey, clowny! Mommy said eat your fruits!" Goblin then jammed the pumpkin in Joker's mouth and trapped it between his jaws. Joker strained to work it out of his mouth before Goblin socked him in the gut, doubling him over and forcing him in involuntarily swallow the pumpkin. The bulge sat uncomfortably in Joker's throat, the clown suffocating and gagging for several moments before a pair of blades ripped through his throat and spine. Blood spilled from his mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he gargled his last air out his obstructed airway, falling to his knees and then his side as Goblin laughed harder than he had in a long time. No-one beats the Green Goblin. '''FATALITY!' Results MBStarscream: Well, I'm never eating a pumpkin again. Hiro: Both combatants had extensive arsenals and both are unpredictable enough to catch each other off-guard, but Norman held a number of advantages, the most notable being completely physically superior to Joker. Joker was simply not superhuman enough to overpower his opponent. MBStarscream: The only other thing to really consider are their arsenals. While Joker could potentially dodge any projectile thrown at him, he has no true counters for any of Norman’s arsenal. Joker may be immune to Joker Venom, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that he’s immune to Norman’s gasses. But, even if he is, Norman’s explosives would definitely eventually put Joker down if he landed enough hits. Hiro: Norman on the other hand has more than enough means to survive Joker’s arsenal for longer than Joker could survive Norman’s. With Norman’s superior natural durability, mobility and speed, he can dodge, survive or outmaneuver any weapon the Joker could use on him. The only weapon that could potentially work would be the Joker Venom as there is no guarantee that Goblin is immune to it. MBStarscream: However, with no way to get the liquid into Goblin’s system, Joker would have to rely on its gaseous form, but Norman has a gas mask built into his mask, so that’s going to keep the Venom out. ''' Hiro: With nothing else, Joker could only delay the inevitable. '''MBStarscream: Looks like Green Goblin got the last laugh. Hiro: Green Goblin wins. Advantages Green Goblin (Winner) * Stronger * More durable * Arsenal is more inherently destructive * Goblin himself counters more of Joker’s arsenal than Joker does Goblin’s * Right on par with Joker's manipulation Polls Who would you be rooting for? Green Goblin The Joker Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Marvel VS DC Theme Category:Comic Books Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Disney VS Warner Bros. Theme Category:'Batman vs. Spider-Man' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Competitive Rivalry Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions